


Bunker Table

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Nude Photos, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Table Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Sam and Dean try BDSM for the first time.  Sam ties Dean up, spanks him, rims him, fingers him and fucks him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 196





	Bunker Table

“You really want me to tie you up and spank you?” Sam asked again, needing to be certain he hadn’t pressured Dean into accepting the kinky idea.

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean replied quickly, and Sam noticed that Dean’s tone was already docile, “I trust you.”

Sam picked up the green silk rope he had purchased for the occasion. Eagerly, Dean brought his wrists together in front of his body. The fully clothed Sam looked up and down Dean’s naked form, then shook his head.

“Behind your back,” Sam commanded, and Dean obeyed. Sam walked behind him and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, and Dean made a pleased hum. Sam then used the skills he had acquired from many YouTube videos to bind together not merely Dean’s wrists, but also his arms. The elegantly knotted silk rope ran all the way up the length of Dean’s unbent arms, pulling them as close together as they could reach and forcing Dean’s back to straighten.

“Too tight?” Sam asked when he was done.

“In a good way,” Dean spoke with arousal.

“Well, let me know if you want the rope loosened at any point,” Sam replied.

“I will,” Dean promised, “don’t worry. I’m good, Sammy. I know the safe word and everything.”

“Good,” Sam said, then studied his work, admiring Dean’s intricately bound arms and the bare ass beneath them. “Damn, you look so good,” Sam declared, “I wish you could see,” he lamented, then added after a pause, “hold on.” He retrieved his phone from the bunker’s nearby table and took a picture of Dean from behind.

“Hey,” Dean objected jovially at the click of the picture being taken, “I better not find that online.”

“You can delete it after you see, if you want to,” Sam offered, “I just want to show you how fucking hot you look right now.” He walked to Dean’s front and showed him the picture.

“Ooh,” Dean said, grinning at the sight, “Nice job. I do look fucking hot.”

“Told you,” Sam said, then set the phone back down. “Now bend over the table, Dean,” he instructed in a firm tone. Dean hurried to do as he was told, struggling somewhat due to his bound arms, and Sam felt his cock stir with the arousal Dean’s obedience inspired. He stood behind Dean’s displayed ass and gazed at the sight for many long moments, making Dean wait. Finally, Sam reached out and caressed along the curve of one of Dean’s ass cheeks, then squeezed it firmly. Dean made a small, urgent grunt.

“You really want me to spank you?” Sam checked again.

“Damn it, Sam,” Dean replied with annoyance, “how many times do I have to say yes? You want me to beg for it or something?”

Sam hadn’t intended to make Dean beg. He had only wanted to be absolutely certain Dean wanted this. Now that he thought about it, though, Sam realized that the idea of Dean begging was incredibly appealing.

“Yeah,” Sam spoke low, “beg me to spank you.”

“Sammy,” Dean replied, his voice suddenly heavy with submissive need, “please spank my ass, oh please, I just know it will feel so fucking good, Sammy, I wanna feel your hand land on my ass nice and hard, oh Sammy, please, I want it so bad.”

Sam’s cock began to harden at Dean’s words.

“Remember to use the safe word if you need it,” he reminded Dean.

“Yeah, yeah, got it,” Dean replied impatiently.

“Ready?” Sam asked.

“Please, Sammy,” Dean groaned with longing.

Sam drew back his hand and landed a light slap on Dean’s ass.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean murmured, “harder, harder.”

“Dean,” Sam moaned softly, feeling mean and gentle at once. He drew back his hand again and spanked Dean harder, three times in a row, relishing the smack of flesh against flesh.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned.

“Feels good?”

“So fucking good. Don’t stop, please, please more, please harder.”

Sam spanked Dean harder still, time after time. He watched Dean’s flesh grow redder and redder and soon Dean began to hump the table beneath him.

“Fuck yes, spank me, spank me,” Dean cried needily.

Sam grunted and worked his flat hand at speed, striking Dean’s warmed ass over and again. The act made Sam’s cock harden fully and he yearned to fuck the perfect ass he was raining blows upon. Dean swore in a quiet stream and ground his cock against the table. When Sam’s arm began to tire, he ceased his blows and gently caressed the tender flesh.

“Are you ok, Dean?” he asked softly.

“So good,” Dean moaned richly, “will you fuck me now? Please fuck me, Sammy.” His voice was small and sweet, and Sam was overcome with the urge to soothe what he had injured. He dropped to his knees and spread soft kisses all over the cheeks of Dean’s ass. 

“Did I hurt you too much?” Sam asked, afraid of the answer.

“No, Sammy,” Dean spoke decisively, “it was so fucking good. I love you.”

“I love you, Dean,” Sam murmured as he dragged his lips across the skin, covering every spot on Dean’s ass cheeks with fond grazes and warm breath. Then Sam parted Dean’s cheeks and brought his lips to Dean’s hole. Dean gasped as Sam pressed a kiss to the tight circle of gathered flesh. Then Sam extended his tongue and swirled it over the outside.

“Fuck, yes,” Dean groaned, “yes, yes, fuck.”

Sam held Dean’s cheeks parted wide and ran the tip of his tongue along the puckered rim of his hole, repeating the motion over and again until Dean began to squirm. At last Sam pushed his tongue inside, and Dean cried out wantonly. Sam wagged his tongue to and fro within Dean’s channel and Dean let out a long, low groan. Sam began to fuck him with his tongue, working it in and out of Dean’s hole at gradually increasing speed. With each penetration Sam thrust his tongue in as far as it would go.

“Fuck me,” Dean yelled in time, “Sammy, please, I need your cock, I need it.”

Sam pressed a final kiss to Dean’s hole, then stood and picked up the bottle of lube he had left on the table. He slicked his fingers and brought them to Dean’s entrance. He rubbed slippery circles over the outside for what felt like ages, wanting to tease Dean, wanting to make Dean desperate to be filled and teasing himself in the process. 

“Inside,” Dean begged, “please.”

Sam slid one finger into Dean’s asshole, then heard Dean’s hungry sounds and added a second. He worked his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching Dean’s entrance. Soon he added a third finger and began to fuck Dean with them, slamming them rapidly in and out. Dean thrust madly, rubbing his cock against the table and fucking himself on Sam’s fingers. Sam’s own hard cock pressed impatiently against his fly. He unzipped and freed it from the fabric.

“Yeah, fuck me, Sammy,” Dean encouraged.

“Beg me,” Sam commanded, his own cock feeling hefty and eager in his hand.

“Oh, fuck, I’ll do anything you say,” Dean pleaded, “just let me have that cock, Sammy, just let me feel it inside me, oh please, please, fuck me, fuck my ass nice and hard, hard and fast, yeah, put that huge fucking cock inside me and fuck me, do it now please, I can’t wait any longer, I can’t stand how much I need you.”

At that Sam let out a heavy breath, then guided his cock to Dean’s entrance. 

“Yeah, fuck yeah, that’s right,” Dean spoke with frantic need, “inside, inside, need it.”

Sam obliged, gliding smoothly into him and groaning deeply as he filled Dean’s tightness. Dean made a strangled sound of pleasure as Sam gripped his hips and began to pound into him. Sam gazed down at Dean’s bound arms as he fucked him, admiring his own rope work and how perfectly Dean wore it. Sam drew his cock nearly all the way out only to plunge it back inside over and again, his fingers digging into the smooth skin at Dean’s hips. Dean rocked his pelvis at speed, meeting Sam’s thrusts with desperation and needy whines.

“Dean,” Sam moaned, “Dean, Dean,” he repeated, filling each utterance with his love.

“Sammy,” Dean called, “you feel so fucking good, fuck me as hard as you can.”

Sam grunted and increased his speed and roughness, snapping his hips madly and making harsh sounds until he was on the edge.

“Come in me,” Dean pleaded, “I wanna make you come, Sammy, please.” He squeezed Sam’s cock with the muscles inside his ass and Sam made a small, sharp moan. “Come for me, Sammy, I want your come,” Dean implored, “need your come.”

“Dean,” Sam called out as he approached his climax, “Dean, Dean,” he repeated, then shuddered and shot deep into Dean’s ass. Sam felt encompassed by his dark, dominant passion and blissfully swallowed by his love for Dean as his orgasm seemed to continue for far longer than Sam knew it could, stretching out to a place where time was meaningless. Dean swore loudly and shook, and Sam could tell that he had come on the table beneath him. Sam bent forward over Dean’s bound arms. He kissed Dean’s shoulder as his cock softened inside him.

“Sammy,” Dean murmured sweetly, and Sam’s heart swelled with the vastness of his affection for his brother. He removed his cock from Dean’s ass, tucked it back into his pants and helped Dean up. He kissed Dean’s lips with a gentle passion and Dean melted against him.

“Let’s get you untied,” Sam said after the sweet kiss, then carefully undid the rope and set it aside. Dean stretched his arms, then hopped up on the table and reached out for Sam. Sam joined him on the surface, then took up each of Dean’s arms and kissed along the rope marks. Dean made a cozy hum. Sam reclined on the tabletop and pulled Dean’s head onto his chest. Dean curled up against Sam’s flannel shirt and they floated together in the joyful haze that followed their shared ecstasy until they had to get up because Dean wanted a snack.


End file.
